The tales of the ZSAF
by deathliger
Summary: Jesse is part of a warring clan that is fighting to restore freedom to planetZi.......


THE JESSE CHRONICLE 

THE ONSLAUGHT

"what the hell is thi...." exclaimed jesse in wonder as he untangled himself from his

bed sheets, but was suddenly cut-off by the cocking noise of the pistol that julius had

aimed at him. "what the hell is going on juey" jesse asked in outrage. "its over jess,

i've gotta take you in, they said they'd kill me if i didn't" cried juey-julius- "who are

they and what do they want me for" demanded jesse. "i don't know anything, except that one

of them is called jos, i'm sorry it came down to this" replied juey his voice full of regret.

"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed jesse and he leaped at juey. 'schhhhhhh!'the tranquilizer pistol

went off as a shadowy figure stepped into sight, the dart caught jesse full pelt in the neck

mid-dive. "as for you, you are no longer useful"the man said to juey. the shotgun went off with

a blast that echoed long into night as the man took off in black zaber fang leaving juey's

mangled corpse lying there.

"huh.....where am i and wheres that back stabbing piece of crap..." jesse asked the silent empty

room at large. " you are at the zi regeneration facility, under a lot of treatment" informed a

cold evil voice that filled the room."what happened?, how did i get here" asked jesse in

confusion.

"you came here last night with professor. jos nali. you arrived in a black zaber fang."

the voice said absent-mindedly "who are you and what do you want me for." demanded jesse

angrily. "temper, temper young man. i am brad spirl of the ZPC and i want answers and

thats what im going to get, understood." said brad sternly. jesse's heart started beating at a

100 k's an hour, how could they know, surely they didn't know about the ZSAF that was

impossible, but that thought was whisked when brad's voice interrupted his thoughts

"oh yes, we know all about your secret little organization".

"good day, i'll see you again tomorrow" said brad with a broad smirk on his face,

leaving jesse in a state of disrepair.

'click' the door was unlocked 'eeeerrr'the door was open and in rushed a crew of guards who

suited jesse up in a rubber suit and led him from the room, to the torture room just down the

hall. "you see the beauty of the suit is that it transforms electric shocks into nerve waves

but leaves the factor that makes water conduct electricity. just watch " brad remarked in a

mocking voice. two guards grabbed jesse and dunked him in icy cold water while others

zapped him with tasers, the pain was intense but jesse couldn't feel it he was in to much of

a dissaray to feel or care. on and on it went but jesse still couldn't feel it. "THE

SCORPIONS, NOW ! " screamed brad he was annoyed because jesse wasn't writhing

and twisting like the others had. so the two guards laid jesse on the ground and poured

scorpions all around him and on him, again jesse didn't feel or care, he lay there for ten

whole minutes being stung by scorpions. brad was furious now "GIVE HIM THE

ANTIDOTE." he bellowed. later on, jesse was taken back to his cell and in stormed

brad"TELL ME NOW" shouted brad cocking his pistol and pointing it right in between

jesse's eyes. jesse just sat there all calm and collected. "ANSWER ME YOU STUPID

SON OF A BITCHE " screamed brad his eyes bulging "no" was was jesse's plain

simple answer. brad raised the pistol above his head and brought it down hard smashing

it against the top of jesse's head knocking him to the ground, jesse just stared at brad his

eyes searching.

"this is the last time i'm going to ask, where is it?" his face smug, jesse could now feel the

torture he writhed and screamed at every single scorpion sting and nerve wave the only thing

that was swtill annoying brad was......

"where is what? my zoid?" jesse was just playing with brad, he'd been through 3 years of tor

ture for that simple plain answer, but it would not escape his lips, he wouldn't be the

one to reveal the secrets of theZSAF "my patience is at an end" brad replied sourly. he

scrambled up the of a zaber fang, jumped into the cockpit and activated the zoid and walked it

towards jesse, then rested 1 paw of the zoid on jesse's back forcing him to the ground "what

about now, you bastard" brad demanded "never, i'll die before i tell you" jesse spat. "as you

command" laughed brad and started to crush jesse with the zaber fang's paw. 'doooooshh' the

zabre fang's system froze the leg that was crushing jesse had been shot off by a green and

silver command wolf and in rushed th calvary, a whole line of green and silver blade ligers

taking out every enemy in sight, brad scrambled away through a secret little door to be seen

again some day.

two weeks later jesse was still in hospital making a slow recovery after doing heavy damage to

his spinal cord, but the doctor said he could come out of hospital and back into the cockpit

in a week or so. varoius members of the ZSAF had been coming in daily, now i think its about

time you find out what the ZSAF is, it stands fo Zi Secret Armed Forces which are a large group

of mercenaries and zoids pilots. you see the Zi that you knew is gone, taken over by a group

called the backdraft who then returned it to warring factions, the ZSAF is one of those factions,

all though they have different motives they want all-out war with the backdraft to return Zi

to order, right now they were preparing to attack another faction because, before they can

attack backdraft they have to take over every other warring faction to have a good foothold to

challenge the backdraft and the onslaught was about to begin.

green and silver zoids-theZSAF- lined the hills preparing for the carnage, on the flat plains

about to meet them was a fortified base that had 7 hangars full of zoids. "Remember a time when

there was peace, not war, i still do and i dream of it every night, soon that peace will be

restored, it will fill Zi with happiness and joy and if this does not happen there will be hell

to pay" a roar rang from the assembled zoids "remember when you didn't have a chance of dying

in a zoid battle, it is different now but that too will be restored along with your homes

andchoice whether to fight" another roar achoed from the zoids " what do you do if you

get knockedto the ground, you remeber peace and YOU STAND BACK UP

AGAIN!!!!!!!!" this inspiring speech was echoing from General B.Cloud's mouth, he

used to be different too, but 16 years of all-out

war and carnage had changed him from a young fool-hardy, out-going guy to a stern,

hard man.

he was in a patriotic mood that day. IT WAS TIME FOR REVENGE. "And remember,

aim to kill, they will be, oh yes, and watch your back." a vast roar rose from the army of

the ZSAF that shook

the very ground they stood on. "CHARGE" and the army swept on to the plains and in

front of

the charge was Bit and Jesse. leading their identical liger zeroes to more blood and

carnage

the doors of the base opened and out came a whole squadrant of red and gold shadow

foxes, a

large force but not nearly large enough, a barrage came from the ZSAF blade ligers

elimnating

the first 3 lines of the squadrant "blade charge, then retreat" roared jesse. the ligers

surged

forwards slicing what was left of the squadrant to pieces. a new group of opponents

came jesse's

way pretty quickly a smaller squad of rev raptors emerged from the base "dibisons, to

the front, missile barrage" jesse ordered that went well what was left of the rev raptors

scampered away, but almost as soon as that happened realized it was a trap, from the

smokey haze rising from the fallen zoids roared a line of lightning saix swiftly moving in and blowing the cockpits of the

dibisons to pieces. "ZAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!" a zoid pilot screamed

and he charged forward

his blade liger with ferocity towards the lightning saixes slicing through them

"RANDALLLL!!!"

jesse roared but it was to late the young pilot's zoid had system freeze and the last

lightning saix already was taking aim for the blade liger "cover me" jesse told Bit and he

leaped into the fray in a vain attempt to save the young warrior but he got there a split-

second too late the

zoid pilot was already down. he charged down the lihtning saix running his blades

through all 4 of it's legs shearing them off completely and spun and fired a whole round in

to the falling lighting saix. "that thing is totalled no way could the pilot have survived."

jesse heard bit say to a fellow pilot. the battle went in ZSAF's favour after that the

managed to capture 4 of the 7 zoid hangars they blew the crap out of the others.

THE ONSLAUGHT HAS BEGUN.


End file.
